1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a computer controlled mobile device and, more specifically, to a mobile personal computer station comprising a personal computer and a motorized workstation.
The motorized workstation has a base member, planar worksurface and a plurality of extension members for adjusting the height of the planar worksurface. The planar worksurface has a rotative threaded aperture wherein a stanchion with means for attaching a camera thereto. Located on the underside of the planar worksurface is the electrical and mechanical means for controlling the tilt and pan of the camera which has a connection to the personal computer for recording and or transmitting the image within the focal field of the camera.
The camera stanchion and the planar worksurface extension members can be selectively height adjusted to suit the user.
The base member of the motorized workstation houses the electrical and mechanical elements whereby the workstation can be instructed to move from one location to another by means of the personal computer. The base member has an internal remotely regenerative power supply in the form of at least one battery. There are also a number of wheels supporting the base member. The wheels are connected to a servomotor that is controlled by an integrated circuit that receives directional commands from the personal computer. The integrated circuit also controls the engaging and disengaging of the drive motor. Also forming an integral part of the base member is a connection panel for attachment of various computer controlled components such as, mouse, keyboard, monitor, printer, camera, etc. this is basically a pass through panel to the personal computer.
The present invention is a wheel top, PC mobilizer. The wheel top, PC mobilizer is comprised of a table top, a plurality of selectively extendible table legs having locking and retaining means, and a docking station. The tabletop is a flat rectangular shaped structure that provides the same functioning aspect of a conventional tabletop found in industry. The tabletop is furnished with a camera stand, and a camera rotator mechanism. The camera stand is a circled shape structure having a selectively extendible leg. The camera stand provides the means of rest for a camera that is selectively attached thereto. The camera extension leg is comprised of two cylindrical shaped structures that are telescopically coupled together. The camera stand selectively extendible leg is furnished with two extension joints and extension joint retainers. The camera stand selectively extendible leg provides the user of the wheel top, PC mobilizer with the means of selectively adjusting the height of a camera that has been mounted onto the camera stand. The extension joints of the camera stand are coupled together in a telescoping manner as to provide the means of a smooth extension transgression as the camera stand extension leg is selectively extended. The extension joint retainers provide the means for selectively retaining the camera stand extension leg in the extended position. The camera rotator mechanism 80 is a computer controlled unit that provides the user 12 of the wheel top, PC mobilizer 10 with the means for selectively rotating a camera that is mounted onto the telescoping camera stand 20 and that has been coupled to the table top 32 via the camera rotative coupling mounting post 60. The camera rotator mechanism 80 is composed of a transceiver IC 82, a motor 84, a worm gear 86, a drive transfer gear 32, a drive shaft 90, and a rotative coupling 60. The transceiver IC 82 is a closed circuit receiver and transmitter that provides the means for the positioning and relaying data information about the circular displacement position of a camera mounted onto the camera stand 20 of the wheel top, PC mobilizer. The motor 84 resembles that of a small conventional drive motor that is commonly found in industry. The motor provides the means for rotating the camera mounted on the camera stand via information received from the transceiver IC 82. The worm gear 86 and the drive transfer gear 88 resemble that of a worm gear and drive component commonly found in industry, and work in conjunction with the motor 84 and the camera drive shaft 90 to deliver circular displacement to a camera that has been selectively mounted to the camera stand 20 of the wheel top, PC mobilizer. The rotative coupling 60 is a circular shaped structure that protrudes through the tabletop 32. The rotative coupling 60 provides the means for coupling and retaining the camera stand to the tabletop 32 of the wheel top, PC mobilizer. Also shown are a camera platform 92, a camera locking screw 94, electrical wires 72, a battery 96, an antenna 98 and mounting recesses 40.
Another object of the wheel top, PC mobilizer are the extendible table legs. There are four extendible table legs located at each distal corner of the tabletop bottom most side. The extendible table legs is comprised of variable diameter cylindrical joint structures that are telescopically coupled together having extension joint retainers thereto. The extendible table legs provides the user of the wheel top, PC mobilizer with the means of selectively adjusting the height of the tabletop.
The docking station is a modified rectangular shaped structure having a computer controlled mobility via wheels and a drive motor, and is also furnished with a plurality of hardware ports. The docking station is comprised of an upper housing, a battery vent, a storage access panel, a mobile unit and a plurality of hardware ports. The upper housing provides the housing means for several of the intricate components that help to comprise the wheel top, PC mobilizer. The upper housing houses and consists of two internal batteries, a PC interface, storage compartments, a plurality of hardware ports and table leg recesses. The internal batteries may resemble and function like that of convention rechargeable batteries commonly found in industry. The internal batteries provide the means for powering the mobilizer CPU and drive motor when the wheel top, PC mobilizer is not selectively attached to a utility power source. The PC interface may be a rectangle shaped structure furnished with a plurality of variable computer connection ports. The PC interface provides the means for the user""s computer to interface and communicate with the CPU of the wheel top, PC mobilizer. The PC interface is also furnished with an AC current connector that provides the means for selectively attaching the wheel top, PC mobilizer to a utility power source via a conventional extension power cord that may be found in industry. The storage compartments are flanged cut out furnished into the upper housing that provides a means for selectively storing intricate components of the user""s choice. The hardware ports are molded cut out furnished into the upper housing that provides for the means of selectively storing computer hardware items (i.e. CPU towers, printers, and other peripheral of the user""s choice). The table leg recesses are circular shaped apertures that provide means for coupling the extendible table legs to the upper housing. The battery vent is a molded structure having rectangular shaped apertures therein that provides the means for ventilating the batteries that are housed within the upper housing. The storage access panel is a rectangle shaped structure that provides the means for selectively retaining or obtaining components within the storage compartments.
The mobile unit is a computer controlled wheeled structure that provides the means of mobility for the wheel top, PC mobilizer. The mobile unit consists of a IC housing, a mobilizer CPU, a clutch driven motor, a plurality of shock absorbers, a servo-motor, steering rods, a drive shaft, a drive gear, a differential gear, rear wheels, front wheels and a plurality of electrical wiring contacts. The IC housing is an electrically shielded structure that houses the mobilizer CPU. The IC housing provides the means for protecting the mobilizer CPU from inadvertent electrical or static discharge that may render the mobilizer CPU inoperable. The mobilizer CPU is a closed circuit electronic device that provides the means for monitoring the drive functions of the mobile unit as well as the circular displacement of the rotator camera drive shaft mechanism. The clutch driven motor resembles that of a conventional clutch driven motor commonly found in industry. The clutch driven motor provides the means for selectively engaging the drive components within the motor to enable motion. The clutch driven motor unless activated allows for the mobile unit to move freely with no gearing. The plurality of shock absorbers may be furnished to resemble and function like that of conventional shock absorbers commonly found in industry. The plurality of shock absorbers may be placed into appropriate positions, as they seem fit to absorb unwanted shock that may occur as the mobile unit propels the wheel top, PC mobilizer. The servomotor may resemble and function like that of a servomotor commonly found in industry. The servomotor works in conjunction with the steering rods to provide the means for steering the wheel top, PC mobilizer via the front wheels. The steering rods are thin cylindrical structures that couple the servomotor to the front wheels to provide the means for controlled steering via the servomotor. The drive gear, the differential gear and the drive shaft may be furnished to resemble and function like that of conventional gears and shafts commonly found in industry. The drive shaft, differential gear and drive gear work in conjunction with the clutch driven motor to provide the means of linear mobility for the wheel top, PC mobilizer. The electrical wiring contacts provides the means for electrically coupling several of the electronic and voltage dependant components that are housed within the wheel top, PC mobilizer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other computer controlled mobile device designed for various electronic advancement and industry worthy causes. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 6,119,057 issued to Kawagoe on Sep. 12, 2000.
Another patent was issued to Davis et al. on Aug. 31, 1999 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,944,132. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 5,819,863 was issued to Zollinger et al. on Oct. 13, 1998 and still yet another was issued on May 26, 1998 to Guldner as U.S. Pat. No. 5,758,298. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 5,570,992 was issued to Lemelson on Nov. 5, 1996.
Another patent was issued to Kim on Aug. 8, 1995 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,440,216. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 5,350,033 was issued to Kraft on Sep. 27, 1994. Another was issued to Skottegard on Feb. 28, 1989 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,807,712 and still yet another was issued on Aug. 14, 1984 to Yoshimura et al. as U.S. Pat. No. 4,465,525.
An autonomous vehicle which permits a work area to be set without requiring the operator to input a numerical value includes a body, a travel unit for moving said body, a distance measurement unit for measuring the distance from the body to a wall, and a travel control unit for determining a work area depending upon the distance output from the distance measurement unit at the start of operation and controlling the travel unit to travel the body within the determined work area. Note that a method of controlling the traveling of such an autonomous vehicle is claimed as well.
A robotic golf caddy apparatus (21) movably supported on a steering assembly (28) and including a communications assembly (41) for communicating with a G.P.S. system (61) and a central control station in order to guide and steer the apparatus around designated accessible areas of a golf course. The apparatus (21) also includes a dead reckoning system with distance determination device (83) and compass (85) for determining the distance the caddy travels should the communications assembly (41) lose communications with a predetermined minimum number of satellites in the G.P.S. system (61). Also, a sensor (72a) is provided for detecting a guide tape or line (126,130), provided in pre-selected areas of the golf course. The caddy apparatus (21) is steered along the guide tape (126,130), rather than by the G.P.S. system (61), in certain areas of the course where the G.P.S. system (61) may be inadequate for maximum safe operation of the caddy apparatus.
A vehicle for carrying an object of interest across a supporting surface including a frame having opposite first and second ends; a first pair of wheels fixedly mounted on the first end of the frame; a second pair of wheels pivotally mounted on the second end of the frame; and a pair of motors borne by the frame, each motor disposed in driving relation relative to one of the pairs of wheels, the motors propelling the vehicle across the supporting surface.
In an autonomous navigation system for a mobile robot or a manipulator which is intended to guide the robot through the work space to a predetermined target point in spite of incomplete information without colliding with known or unknown obstacles. All operations are performed on the local navigation level in the robot coordinate system. In the course of this, occupied and unoccupied areas of the workspace are appropriately marked and detected obstacles are covered by safety zones. An intermediate target point is defined in an unoccupied area of the workspace and a virtual harmonic potential field is calculated, whose gradient is followed by the robot. Mobile robots with such an autonomous navigation system can be used as automated transport, cleaning and service systems.
An automatic, controlled manipulator includes a moveable tool head on an arm and a tool supported at the end of the arm. The manipulator may be moveable in multiple or all directions. A storage for remotely generated control signals can be accessed to control motors causing 3D motion of the tool head, attachment of the tool, and (if applicable) motion of the manipulator, and also to control power to operate the tool. Video signals generated at the manipulator are used to identify the work piece, to select one of a plurality of stored control programs, and to select the tool operations applied.
A self moving robot cleaner capable of moving to an automatic charging unit to charge its battery when a charging voltage of the battery is decreased to below a predetermined level during a cleaning operation and then again carrying out the cleaning operation. The robot cleaner has a cleaner body, a suction unit provided in the cleaner body for sucking dirt on a floor, a navigation sensor positioned at an upper portion of the cleaner body for sensing a distance to and a direction of an obstacle and for outputting a distance sensing signal and a direction sensing signal, a driving unit positioned at a lower portion of the cleaner body for moving the cleaner body in a moving direction, and a control unit for determining a cleaning area and a moving direction in response to the distance sensing signal and the direction sensing signal from the navigation sensor and outputting a control signal to move the cleaner body and a control signal to drive the suction unit.
A remotely controllable robotic inspection vehicle includes a fixed housing which can accommodate a number of modular inspection and/or robotic arm components. The base unit includes two drive and two free castering wheels arranged in an independently articulating configuration which insures that at least three of the wheels are in a supporting position at all times and that the drive wheels always have traction. Thus, when small objects, such as construction debris, uneven floors, etc., are encountered, the vehicle easily traverses them with no danger of tipping or loss of traction. The two drive wheels are independently powered, which permits the vehicle to be rotated in a very small confined space about the same diameter as the width of the vehicle. A centrally mounted, modular telescoping camera assembly includes a camera that can be raised and lowered as well as rotated in the vertical and horizontal planes and/or a modular robotic arm. The vehicle can be lowered into remote areas, such as underground transformer housings, etc. to perform inspections and repairs.
A self-propelled table for carrying and/or lifting/lowering objects for invalid people having a hollow plastic upper enclosure which is padded at the edges and upon the surface of which contains anti-slip recesses and a joystring assembly. The lower portion of this assemblage is attached to a vertically mounted, telescoping tubular assembly which may be either fixed or supplemented with a motor-power assembly with which to adjust the height-away-from-the-floor of the uppermost serving surface. The bottom of the tubular assembly is attached to the upper portion of a hollow plastic lower enclosure which contains wheels, motors, batteries, and electronic circuits to translate the electronic signals from the joystring into meaningful wheel motions. Pulling the free end of the joystring causes the invention to propel itself and it""s load in the same direction that the joystring was pulled; thereby providing handicapped people with the ability to perform simple tasks unassisted.
A ferritic stainless steel having excellent formability, for example, in a deep drawing procedure, contains 0.04 to 0.1 weight % of C, 1.0 weight % or less of Si, 0.75 weight % or less of Mn, 10 to 30 weight % of Cr, 0.5 weight % or less of Ni, 0.025 weight % or less of N, 2 to 30 ppm of boron, and optionally, 0.005 to 0.4 weight % of an additional alloy component consisting of Al and, further optionally, a further additional alloy component consisting of at least one member selected from 0.005 to 0.6 weight % of Ti, 0.005 to 0.4 weight % of Nb, V, and Zr, 0.02 to 0.50 weight % of Cu, and 0.05 weight % or less of Ca and Ce, the sum of the contents of C and N being 0.0502 weight % or more.
While these computer-controlled devices may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention, as hereinafter described.
The present invention discloses a mobile personal computer station having an upper table top to which is attached a computer being connected to a lower docking station by multiple extendable legs. The purpose of the present invention is to provide a computer controlled wheeled structure whereby the present invention can move about as the user chooses. The upper tabletop also has attached thereto a rotatable camera which can be mounted in a plurality of cable and accessory management apertures which are spaced about the tabletop. The lower docking station is provided with wheels and is electrically driven by drive wheels which are controlled by a computer. The camera rotator mechanism is computer controlled and comprises a transceiver integrated circuit, a motor, a worm gear, a drive transfer gear, a drive shaft and a rotative coupling which attaches the camera rotating mechanism to the tabletop. A camera platform and camera locking screw are provided for attaching a camera thereto. The docking station is provided with storage compartments and a housing port whereupon a computer and related hardware can be placed. The lower mobile unit comprises an integrated circuit housing, a mobilizer CPU, a clutch-driven motor, a plurality of shock absorbers, a servomotor drive motor control mechanism, a drive shaft, a drive gear, a differential gear, drive wheels and castor wheels and a plurality of electrical wiring contacts. Additionally, shock absorbers are also provided.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide computer controlled mobile device that may accommodate various computer hardware devices commonly found in industry.
Another object of the present invention is to provide computer controlled mobile device that may reduce the unnecessary bulkiness of the common desktop PC.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide computer controlled mobile device that may enable PC""s to be available in locations such as living rooms, dining rooms, parks, etc.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide computer controlled mobile device that may overcome the anemic power of traditional laptop PC""s.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide computer controlled mobile device that may compete with traditional R/C by introducing wireless Ethernet and Internet technology.
Additional objects of the present invention will appear as the description proceeds.
The present invention overcomes the shortcomings of the prior art by providing a computer controlled mobile device that is compact, may have geared or free wheel mobility. Furthermore it may provide the means for a selectively height adjustable table element. Yet further the computer controlled mobile devices may be furnished with a series of computer interface connections that may provide as a means for device and computer interfacing and communications.
The foregoing and other objects and advantages will appear from the description to follow. In the description reference is made to the accompanying drawings, which form a part hereof, and in which is shown by way of illustration specific embodiments in which the invention may be practiced. These embodiments will be described in sufficient detail to enable those skilled in the art to practice the invention, and it is to be understood that other embodiments may be utilized and that structural changes may be made without departing from the scope of the invention. In the accompanying drawings, like reference characters designate the same or similar parts throughout the several views.
The following detailed description is, therefore, not to be taken in a limiting sense, and the scope of the present invention is best defined by the appended claims.